Arsenal (Rail Riders)
Below is a list of the weapons, tools and gadgets used by the Rail Riders team. Suits Rail Suits Multi-Use Devices Rail Units Main article: Rail Units Small versions of the Rangers' Zord Units that are inserted into their weapons as well as the Scan Charge Morphers and the Scan Card Morphers. Quantum Pass The Quantum Pass are special card-like devices that all of the Rangers have, functioning as their belt buckles and communicators. It also allows them to board onto the Zord Units, for which it would be impossible to enter without. These pass system are meant to make sure no one with evil intentions get on the Zord. Sidearms Rail Blaster Blade The standard sidearms of the core five Rangers, which possesses both blaster and blade modes. The wielder can switch between sword and gun modes by turning the weapon near the grip. Individual Weapons and Team Cannon Rail Slasher The Rail Slasher is the personal weapon of the Red Rail Rider Ranger, a red, silver and black sword resembling a stretch of a railroad track. It can summon a trail of railroad tracks for various purposes, from binding foes together or quickly enabling the user to escape a situation. By pressing down on the two wings on the handguard, the Rail Slasher can transform into a whip for long-range fighting or a shield to protect its user against attacks. Station Cannon The Station Cannon is the personal weapon of the Blue Rail Rider Ranger, a blue and black double-barrel hand cannon resembling a railway station. In addition to a standard energy blast, it can utilize various other energy projectiles via changing of the position of the emblem on the Station Cannon's face, such as paralysing shots, fireballs and a continuous stream of lightning. Signal Hammer The Signal Hammer is the personal weapon of the Yellow Rail Rider Ranger, a yellow and black hammer with the head resembling a signal light. Via the buttons located on the back of the head, the lights can be changed to provide various effects, such as blinding foes, freezing them in place, and charging up energy to be released in a single super-strong blow. Tunnel Axe The Tunnel Axe is the personal weapon of the Green Rail Rider Ranger, a green and black axe with the head resembling a cut-in-half tunnel. It can be thrown like a boomerang that can be telepathically controlled, be used as a surfboard-like vehicle via pulling the handle forward while the head is used as the board, and be split in half to have the handle used as a spear and the head used as a shield or boomerang. Bridge Claw The Bridge Claw is the personal weapon of the Pink Rail Rider Ranger, a pink and black bi-claw attached to a wristband resembling a bridge. It can be split into two daggers, be used as a grappling hook or long-range projectile through the silver rope connecting the Bridge Claw to the band, and can be briefly enlarged to be used a crushing hammer.Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers: Rail Riders